


Its Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas

by abcsupercorp



Series: #HosieWritings [3]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas one shot, Cute One Shot, F/F, Hosie, Hosiewritings, Mistletoe, One Shot, mistletoe kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Christmas time with Josie and Hope. Just after Landon left and Hope finally gave up on trying to chase after the boy.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: #HosieWritings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067384
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Its Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was written like 20 minutes before Christmas was over PST, but hey, a stories a story, right? Enjoy 🎄💞

It's Christmas time again, and by again, this meant the real Christmas. Josie and Hope are helping clear up the dining room after Christmas in the Saltzman home. Hope had decided to stay home for Christmas break. After defeating Dark Josie, Hope was worried for her friend. She had this urge to stay back and comfort Josie. Landon had ran away again, and that time, Hope decided enough was enough. That time, Hope didn't chase after him. She let him run. No point in chasing after a boy who always ran off in the end, right? 

"You know," Josie said. "You really didn't have to do this. You could've gone home to see your family." 

Hope nodded, "I know." She said. "But I wanted to stay here," she told Josie. "With you." 

"Why?" Josie asked. "Is this some kind of pity party?" 

"No, of course not." Hope said. "I'm just trying to make sure you have a sense of comfort."

"I don't deserve comfort, Hope." Josie says. "I'm a monster. I killed somebody." 

"You're no monster, Josie." Hope said. "Everyone in this school is not innocent. I've killed people, your dad's killed people, your mom's killed people. MG killed Landon. Lizzie practically killed Sebastian. You are not a monster." 

"Then why the fuck do I feel like one?" Josie groaned as she sat down. 

Hope pulled up a seat next to her. She held Josie's hand in hers. "I don't know." Hope said. "But I promise you, Josie, you're not a monster." 

Josie smiles sadly. "Don't promise something you can't keep." 

Hope's eyes soften. "Jo. Do you know how I triggered my werewolf curse?" She asked.

"How?" Josie asked back.

"I killed somebody. That's what triggered it. It was not intentional, I was really angry and the wrong person crossed my path at the wrong time." Hope explained. "Do you think I'm a monster?"

"No, of course not." Josie said as she shook her head.

"Then why do you think you are?" Hope asked Josie. 

"Because I killed Alyssa." Josie said. "I killed someone, I'm a monster. You're not a monster, Hope, because you didn't intentionally kill someone. But I did. That's what makes me different. That's what makes me a monster." 

"Josie Saltzman." Hope said. "Listen to me very, very carefully. Okay?" 

Josie nodded. "Okay." 

Hope leaned in and connected their foreheads, allowing them to touch. Both of them slightly blushing at the sudden contact. "You are no monster. No monster feels remorse after killing somebody." 

"You really think so?" Josie asked.

Hope nodded. "I don't think so, Josie, I _know_ so."

"Okay." Josie nodded. "Thanks, I really needed that."

"Don't thank me, I just tell the truth." Hope said. 

"No, seriously." Josie said. "Thank you."

"You know how you can thank me?" Hope asked. 

Josie shook her head. "How?" 

"By kissing me." Hope whispered. 

"Are- are you sure?" Josie asked.

"I'm more than sure." Hope nodded. 

Josie leaned in and just as they were about to make contact with their lips, someone spoke.

"Am I interrupting?" Asked a voice. 

_Lizzie_

The two girls pulled away, both blushing a bright red. Hope cleared her throat. "Nothing." She said.

"Mmm.." Lizzie trailed off, "It sure looked like you two were about to kiss." She said, making kissing noises with her lips.

Hope blushed harder and Josie covered her face with her hands. "Lizzie, go away." Josie said. 

Lizzie laughed, "Relax, I'm not here to embarrass you or some shit, I just came to get a snack." 

"Go get your snack and then go away." Josie said.

"Okay, okay." Lizzie said defensively. She went to the cabinet and grabbed a snack. Then she began to walk away. "Have fun you two." She said as she made kissing noises again.

"Leave." Josie groaned.

"Okay, I'm leaving." Lizzie laughed. Then she left the room.

Josie turned back to Hope. "Okay, so I'm not the only one who was embarrassed by that, right?"

Hope shook her head, "No, _definitely_ not." 

"Okay." Josie nodded. "Good." 

"So where were we?" Hope asked.

Josie smirked and the two of them leaned in. Their lips connected, magic pulsed through their veins and their hearts were racing, their cheeks flushed. 

Josie pulled back. "So what made you want to kiss me?"

Hope blushed again. "It might be because I have a huge crush on you." She mumbled shyly.

Josie grinned. "What was that?"

Hope groaned. "Because I have a huge crush on you." She said out loud.

"I know." Josie said. "I just liked hearing you say it." 

Hope rolled her eyes, "Just kiss me again you fucking, adorable dumbass." 

Just as Josie leaned in, something appeared above them. "Mistletoe." Josie said softly. 

Hope laughed. "How romantic."

"Can we kiss again?" Josie asked.

Hope hummed against Josie's lips. "Yes." She said. And so, they kissed again. 


End file.
